Jamil
How Jamil joined the Tourney Jamil's parents died when he was a child, and an Al-Thamen member became his teacher, so Jamil was taught to be arrogant and cruel since his youth, genuinely believing that he could do whatever he pleased with the lives of others, about which he had no consideration at all. He was taught to hurt his Slaves for them to obey him. Because of his position, he was also taught a variant of royal swordplay, and a bit of Torran Language, even though he was not very good at it. The last words his teacher told him was that in 10 years, he would meet a young boy who would help him become the king, which later turns out to be a Magi. One day in his slave market, a mage called Magearna came to fight to free Jamil's slaves. If her magic became knowledge, Jamil would have Magearna banned from battle. To free his slaves, Jamil needed a favor from Magearna; Throw the fight. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jamil sits preparing to take his sword out. After the announcer calls his name Jamil pulls out his sword then thrusts it four times, then does a spin slash as the camera zooms saying "Don't give me that "I don't know", you wretched piece of trash!" Special Moves Hungry Sword (Neutral) Jamil thrusts his sword up and down five times. Raven Prick (Side) Jamil dashes to his opponent and swings his sword down, then thrusts it. Anubis Mangle (Up) Jamil jumps into the air diagonally swinging his sword three times. Dream Crusher (Down) Jamil does a flip with spinning his sword below him. Respect Teacher (Hyper Smash) Jamil kicks his opponent. If he does, he makes the opponent kneel and says "Where's your respect to your master?!" then stabs his sword painfully into the prey's back, then slaps his/her face, then hammers the sword hilt onto the opponent, then smirks and says "Now let's mete out your reward." and cuts his opponent away. Hellish Punishment (Final Smash) Jamil slashes his sword rapidly giving off multiple slash auras around him. After eleven seconds, he finishes by doing an unblockable dashing slash. Victory Animations #Jamil breaks the loser's (2nd place in multiplayer) legs with his sword then hammers his sword hilt on him/her as he/she gives their Star KO cry, then Jamil says "You just a simple servant anyway." #Jamil drops some gold coins and says "Makes no difference, you say?" #Jamil stabs the ground and swings his sword up, then holds the sword with the blade down saying "You are weak, uncouth, a piece of garbage, unworthy of living...!" On-Screen Appearance Jamil cuts through a cage and says "Who do you think you're talking to?!" Trivia *Jamil's rival is the Artificial Pokémon, Magearna. *Jamil shares his English voice actor with Bishamon, Gaara, Jeff F., Nephrite. Miguel Caballero Rojo, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sagittarius Aiolos, Solrock, Johnny Sfondi and Axl Low. *Jamil shares his Japanese voice actor with Lars Alexandersson, Raticate, Magmortar, Nighthawk, Phantom Stranger and Vergo. *Jamil shares his French voice actor with Qwilfish, Ikkaku Madarame, Ma Chao, Rashid, Takakage Kobayakawa and Jyazu. *Jamil shares his German voice actor with Bela Okmyx and TJ Combo. *Jamil shares his Arabic voice actor with Aristotle Kristatos Stalblind, Skowl, Klepto, Knight Gundam, Isfan, Amon, Mako, Rajendra and Funny Valentine. Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen